


「虫铁」在那片天空下的他们①

by kainoooooo



Category: Peter Parker &Tony Stark - Fandom, Spider Man &Iron Man, 虫铁 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainoooooo/pseuds/kainoooooo
Summary: “可能有一天你会去远方流浪，你会感到孤独，但你要相信一切都只是一瞬而过的事，等你回到「这里」，所有人都会送给你温暖的拥抱，并且对你说「欢迎回来」。”





	「虫铁」在那片天空下的他们①

小甜文啦~请放心食用(≧∇≦)/

大概会写一个系列吧（如果大家喜欢的话(´艸`)）

文笔拙劣，还请见凉（鞠躬！）  
旧文19.9.1  
想着也快到去年的那一天了就发一发

—————————————————————————————

one.RAINY

雨水渗透了纽约的街巷，也渗透了人们的内心，多天的阴雨让繁忙的都市变的慢了下来，即使干道上堵车数公里，鸣笛依旧稀疏。此时的人们被那湿润的空气所抚慰，展平了他们眉眼间的沟壑。

真是舒服的季节。

帕克可以心安理得的在托尼的家里慵懒一天，托尼也同样可以不用找任何借口赶自己的男孩回家，这种懒懒散散的日子不会有人不喜欢吧。

两个人坐在沙发上，投影中放映着他们都很喜欢的电影，帕克整个人都陷入了托尼的怀中，小口的喝着手中的果汁，毕竟他还未成年。“先生，我觉得您的屋子好像少了一样东西。”帕克抬起头用那双好像装满了星辰的眸子看着他的先生。

“嗯？少了些什么？”托尼低下头去，看着他的男孩，从托尼琥珀色的双眼中映出了男孩还有些青涩的面庞。

“花，先生。”帕克从托尼的怀中“钻”了出来，盘腿坐在沙发上“虽然先生的家已经是我看过最棒的屋子了，不过总是觉得有点冷冰冰的感觉，所以我想可能需要一些鲜花来调节一下这里的氛围。”

帕克希望托尼能多为自己活一点，因为他这一辈子似乎都是在为这个世界而活，为自己留下的空间简直少的可怜，以前男孩看着那样的先生很心疼，但又没有权利去干预太多。不过，现在，他是托尼的爱人，他可以名正言顺的为这位伤痕累累的超级英雄分担那堆积如山的使命，可以让他为自己空出更多的位子来安放自己的生活。

一说到花，托尼就想起令人眩晕的闪光灯和宴会中向他簇拥来的人群，大都捧着一簇 。那不是他所喜欢的，即使见过，也是在荒野的战斗中无心理睬的，不过现在看来，他有了面前这个心爱的小子和惬意的生活，花朵也重新被赋予了全新而美好的寓意，毕竟，他也愿意有一个新的生活，该做出改变了。“那我们去买花吧，这样的天气出去走走也不错吧。他装作毫不在意的神情。”托尼摸了摸男孩蓬松的卷发，他当然理解自家男孩的想法，不过，似乎理解的还是不过彻底……他让星期五拿来了跑车的钥匙……

“不，先生，我们不用开车，现在雨也不大，我们走着去就行，而且花店离这里也不远。”

帕克射出了一个小蜘蛛网，将那把跑车的钥匙牢牢的黏在了墙上。

“好，听你的，我们走着去。”在外说一无二的托尼.斯塔克很听自己男孩的话。他抽起一把伞，挥了挥。“走吧，我的男孩。”

“嗯！”

雨中，伞下，两个人靠的很近，肩膀时不时的相互摩擦着，好像在争打伞的主动权，又好像聊了些什么，但是我们似乎没有听见，大概是被雨水偷偷的抢走了二人的悄悄话吧。

他们一路走到了那家花店，店面不大，不过那被雨滴从泥土中敲打出来的清新味倒是和花儿们肆意的芬芳交织在了一起，在这小小的舞池中跳起了华尔兹，这是雨天限定的表演吧，要是雨过天晴了还真会让人有些留恋呢。

“二位先生想买点什么花呢？”一个亚麻色头发的女孩从店中走出，拍掉围裙上刚剪下的花枝，面带微笑的说道。

“你好，先要这束雏菊。”帕克倾着身子打量着一簇快要被花儿们埋没的雏菊。

女孩捧着那束花，进到里屋打包去了。

“先生很喜欢雏菊吧，虽然不好察觉，但你每次喷的都是以雏菊为后调的男香呢。”男孩总是对托尼的一切都很在意。

帕克凑到托尼的颈间闻了闻，鼻尖轻轻的顺着脖子笔直的滑落到衣领处。

“好香呢……先生……”

“小子，在外面呢。”一阵酥痒感顶着一阵热浪，冲上了托尼的脸颊、鼻尖、耳朵……他连忙把这只小狼狗推开。

“那回去再让我闻吧，先生。”小狼狗歪着小脑袋看着自己的先生。

「太犯规了！」

“嗯……好……”天知道这句话是怎么从这位大Boss的嘴里说出来的。

“先生也选些花吧。”

“嗯……”托尼扫了一圈店里的花，眼睛突然停到了一盆栀子花上，他的嘴角勾起了一抹浅笑，然后便对那个女孩说道“麻烦你帮我把那盆花处理一下，最好能换一个花瓶。”

“好的，先生。”

回到家中，帕克把那簇小雏菊被放在了灌满清水的金属瓶里，被雨水浸湿的花瓣微微震动了几下，水滴顺着花瓣的脉络滚落到了男孩的手上，然后又沿着他的手腕向下滑，直到那水滴与皮肤服帖在一起。

“先生，栀子您想放在那？”

“那个是送过你的。”

“诶，送给我的，为什么？”

“小子，你知道栀子的花语是什么吗。”

“嗯？是什么？”

“永恒的爱，我们的爱。”托尼用手把玩着栀子的枝叶。

“永恒的爱……”

“对，我会一直一直爱你的哟，大概会比恒心的时间还要久的。”

“先生……”帕克的眼中闪过了一丝光辉。

“当然，小子，你是幸运的，因为不止我一个人会一直一直爱着你，还有梅，还有你的朋友们，当然，还有复仇者联盟的那些家伙们，你所爱的所以人和爱你的所以人都会守护着你。”托尼接着说道。

“可能有一天你会去远方流浪，你会感到孤独，但你要相信一切都只是一瞬而过的事，等你回到「这里」，所有人都会送给你温暖的拥抱，并且对你说「欢迎回来」。”

“为什么要说这些，有些害臊啊。”托尼摸了摸自己的头，好像有些不好意思。

“谢谢你，先生，现在我所拥有的一切我这一辈子都不会忘的，他们都是我是宝物。”帕克抱住自己的先生，在他耳边说着，话语里好像掺杂着一丝哭腔。

“我们的好邻居要哭鼻子了吗。”托尼打趣的说道，手还在轻轻的拍打着男孩的后背。

“没有，我才没哭！”

“明明就哭了，我的衣服都湿了。”

“没哭！蜘蛛侠是不会哭的。”

“好好好，蜘蛛侠没哭，没哭。”在外说一不二的大Boss很喜欢自己的男孩。

几束阳光射入了屋内，天晴了……

——————————————————————————————

谢谢能够看到这里的各位ლ(╹◡╹ლ)


End file.
